This invention relates in general to a multi-purpose rail grinding machine for grinding field welds, switch points, and frogs, and more particularly to a hydraulically powered portable rail grinding machine having an ergonomic friendly frame to facilitate ergonomic operation.
During the maintenance process of keeping railroad tracks in good operating condition, it is necessary that track or rail sections be replaced from time to time, switch points be ground to maintain proper operation of switches, and frogs repaired to maintain their proper operation. This maintenance process usually involves some form of welding such as to join two sections of rail together or to build up worn away material on switches and frogs. Following the welding processes, it is necessary to grind the welds or welded areas to match existing rail profiles or frog contours.
Heretofore, it has been common practice for maintenance workers to carry out the grinding operations by the use of hand-held grinders. These grinding operations entail back-breaking work because of the posture positions a worker must endure to position the grinding stone of the grinder at the proper angle to perform the necessary grinding tasks. Accordingly, such grinding tasks often lead to back injuries and lost time or accidents.
It is also common practice that two to three different types of grinders be made available for performing the various grinding tasks in repairing track wherein each of the grinders is used for a specific grinding task. For example, one such grinder, made and sold by Matweld, Inc. of Paducah, Ky., serves to grind the top of a rail where it is needed to finish grind field welds or rail ends. Another grinder made and sold by Matweld, Inc. is a hand-operated grinder for use on field welds, frogs, and switch points which requires the operator to endure posture positions that cause bending of the back to position the grinder on the rail.
Another such type of grinder offered by Matweld, Inc. for grinding the tops of frogs and rail requires the operator to bend over and position the grinder at the grinding site. Matweld also offers a profile grinder that allows the operator to be in an upright position but is only useful for finish grinding of the field welds along the top and sides of the rail.
Matweld, Inc. also provides a heavy-duty frog and switch grinder that rolls along both rails but is not capable of being manipulated easily for handling all types of grinding operations.
A frog/profile grinder that is designed for grinding frogs and finish grinding of field welds which allows the operator to be in an upright position is also sold by Matweld, Inc.
The portable multi-purpose rail grinding machine of the invention eliminates the need for stocking multiple grinders, and allows the operator to always be in a good ergonomic upright work position, while serving to grind field welds, switch points, and frogs. The machine of the invention includes a multi-positionable grinding head and adjustable rail guide assembly for grinding rail profiles, switch points, and frogs. The portable grinding machine includes adjustable handlebars for the operator that not only are adjustable during the setup for various welding operations but also for the purpose of facilitating compact storage of the grinder. An on-off control lever having an optional safety device for preventing accidental starting of the grinding motor is mounted on one of the handlebars for facilitating operation by the operator. The grinding head is adjustable for positioning the disk-shaped grinding stone in horizontal, vertical, or in-between positions to handle the various grinding tasks needed to grind field welds, switch points and frogs. An adjustable rail guide assembly is provided for facilitating the different grinding operations and includes a hook-shaped guide for hooking over and sliding along the rail as the machine is moved relative to the rail. The rail guide assembly also includes a flanged wheel for riding on the rail that may be selectively used for certain grinding operations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose rail grinding machine for grinding field welds, switches, and frogs that includes an ergonomic work frame for allowing friendly ergonomic operation by a worker in a substantially upright position.
Another object of the present invention is in the provision of a multi-purpose rail grinding machine for grinding field welds, switch points, and frogs, which includes a grinder head that is adjustable to position a disk-shaped grinding stone in horizontal, vertical, or in-between orientations, while the operator maintains an upstanding posture to facilitate ergonomic operation of the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable multi-purpose rail grinding machine for grinding field welds, switch points, and frogs having multiple rail guiding members for guiding movement of the machine along a rail during various grinding operations.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose portable rail grinding machine for allowing an operator to manipulate the machine while in an upright standing position for any of the grinding operations and which thereby eliminates the need to have a number of different types of grinders that only perform the required grinding task and wherein the machine of the invention is light-weight and versatile.